Check Yes Or No
by sarcasticromantic0494
Summary: After an exhausting day at work, Rory comes home to a wonderful surprise.


****

Check Yes Or No

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of its characters…..

* * *

A brown haired, blue-eyed Rory Gilmore unlocked the door to the penthouse apartment she shared with her boyfriend. Her day had gone terribly, and now all she wanted was to have a nice, romantic dinner with Logan.

Finally getting into her apartment, she set her purse on the mahogany table in the entry way and looked around.

Her apartment, usually a mixture of classy and abstract furniture had been completely rearranged. In the far right corner of the apartment, where a tall plant typically stood, sat two elementary school desks. Her kitchen had been rearranged to look like a cafeteria line, complete with trays and mystery meat. In the dining room, her glass table had been replaced with a long cafeteria table with the round seats attached by black metal bars that had been welded together. In her living room, an art station had been set up. Bottles of paint and large pieces of paper sat on an easel in the middle of the room, surrounded by trash bags. Her bookcases had been restocked and now held books like "I am Sam" and "Magic Tree House."

Rory wandered around the apartment, drinking in the sights. She noticed all of her favorite foods in the cafeteria line, all of her favorite books from her preschool years in the bookcase. She saw her favorite colors on the easel. But the thing that really caught her attention was the inscription on the cafeteria table. _RG + LH_ surrounded by a heart.

"Hey, Ace," came a smooth voice from behind her. Rory's head whipped around and laughed at what she saw.

Logan Huntzberger was leaning against the doorway to her bedroom, clad in navy blue shorts and a gray sweater vest over a white dress shirt. He was wearing knee high argyle socks and black dress shoes. A silver tie was visible just over the neckline of the vest. His blonde hair still lay on his head in a messy look.

"What is all this, Logan?" She asked, walking to him and giving him a quick kiss.

"Well," he started, "I heard about the crappy day you had, and decided a blast to the past was just what you needed. So, I made it preschool again." Rory laughed.

"Well, it was a brilliant idea. I've already forgotten all about that. So what's first?" She asked.

Logan smirked, happy that she was going along with his well thought out plan.

"First, we eat. I'm starving." He said. Picking up two of the black trays, he handed one to her and proceeded down the line, getting foods ranging from macaroni and cheese, to pizza and kung pao chicken. Rory did the same, but ended up with three plates full of food.

"You know what amazes me?" Logan asked.

"My never-ending wit, and charming personality?"

"Well, that too. But the fact that I'm 95% sure that you're actually going to eat all of that food."

"Oh, well, what can I say? I learned from the best. For my mom, this would barely be an appetizer."

"The rate at which you two eat confounds me. You never even gain a pound!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Nope. I like you just the way you are now."

"Good," Rory took a seat across from Logan and began to eat.

"Hungry, Ace?" Logan said, noticing the rate at which she was shoveling the food into her mouth.

"Skipped…lunch…" She replied between bites. Logan decided to just accept this answer, and the two ate until all four plates were completely empty. They put the plastic trays on top of the counter and moved to the painting area.

"So, you actually trust me with paint?" She asked. "I'm flattered!"

"I didn't say you were painting," he said, giving her the famous "Huntzberger" smirk. Rory gasped. Looking up at him with her widened blue eyes, Rory stuck out her lower lip in a pout. Logan laughed boisterously. "Oh, now. That's not fair, Ace. You know we men can't resist those Gilmore puppy dog eyes."

He handed her a hot pink apron, eliciting a high pitched squeal of joy from Rory. He opened the bottles of paint and squeezed out a small portion of each color onto a paper plate and handed it to Rory.

"Who's painting with that?" Rory asked, noticing the extremely small piles of paint on the plate. She gave the plate back to Logan, who then proceeded to add more paint.

Finally being happy with the amount of paint she had, Rory dipped her finger into the yellow paint. She put it to the paper and began to paint the outline of a circle.

"A sun? Really?" Logan questioned.

"Yep. I like suns." Rory answered happily. Noticing a green line on his paper, Rory balked. "A _flower?_"

"You like flowers, Ace. This one's for you," Logan grinned.

"I feel so special!"

They continued painting, bantering back and forth about what they were painting. An hour and a half later, the two were finally finished. Moving onto the desk area, Logan pulled two books off of the shelf and gave one to Rory.

"Sit down, Ace," he ordered. "Its reading time."

She sat down at the tiny desk giggling. Opening the book, she noticed the title and gasped.

"This was my favorite book!" She exclaimed. "How did you know?"

"Lorelai, Ace. I told her what I was planning and she was more than happy to tell me all of your favorite preschool activities. And books."

"Aha! I knew you didn't concoct this all on your own!"

"Hush. Its reading time," he chuckled softly to himself.

Half an hour later, a folded piece of paper slid across Rory's desk. She looked over at Logan who was reading his book with a small smile on his face.

Rory opened the paper slowly, feeling something heavy folded into the paper. When she finally got it open, she balked at its contents.

A ring. It was a Tiffany ring. Round cut diamond with two pear cut diamonds as side stones.

The note itself read:

_Rory,_

_I love you so much. I want you to be mine for the rest of my life. _

_Will you marry me? _

_Check yes or no. _

_Logan _

Below the writing were two boxes, one marked yes, and one marked no.

Her eyes shining with tears, she bent over the paper and began scribbling furiously. Refolding the paper, she handed the note back to Logan.

Logan unfolded the note as Rory looked on.

In the note, the ring was still there.

At the bottom, one of the boxes was checked and a small statement was there.

_Put the ring on me yourself, you lazy butt-faced miscreant! –Love, Rory_

* * *

A/N: This is my first OFFICIAL Rory/Logan fic. Review!


End file.
